Scanning antennas have been used for communication and radar systems utilizing conical scanning and tracking techniques. Conventional scanning techniques utilize beam steering through switching of antenna elements or by changing the relative phases of the radio frequency signal driving the elements. However, conventional antenna systems are not well suited to meet the demands of current requirements. Typical scanning antennas require an enormous number of electronically controlled active elements, yielding designs with increased complexity and enormous development costs. Such antennas systems are vulnerable to lens loss, interface matching, drive motor speed and control. In addition, applications of such antenna systems are limited by physical requirements imposed on the antenna design.
While conventional antenna structures provide conical scanning and tracking, antenna requirements do not suit applications limiting the geometry and complexity of the antenna design. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved planar scanning antenna design.